


You're Mine

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alley Sex, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Boyfriend Im Jaebum, Exhibitionism, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, Korean, Lunch, Music, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Texting, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Touching, boyfriend - Freeform, cum, ex-boyfriend, explicit - Freeform, gender neutral reader, kpop, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Your Ex-Boyfriend messages you and wants to get lunch. You thought it couldn't hurt as what current boyfriend Im Jaebum didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right?--but what if he shows up?





	You're Mine

For the most part, Im Jaebum was a fairly calm and relaxed boyfriend. Sure, he got busy, but leading an idol group isn’t easy—and he always made some time for you. However, recently, with another comeback in the works and an assortment of solo songs in production, he’d become busier than usual—and you had become lonely without him.

It had been about four days since you and Jaebum had even hung out, even longer since you’d done more than kiss, and your loneliness was beginning to wear on you. It’s funny how your friends tend to disappear when you’re really needing to hang out with them, isn’t it? Sighing, you sat in the center of your bed with your legs crossed, staring at your phone which lay on the plush duvet in front of you, your head tipping. You swore you’d been staring at the “0 Messages” screen for about an hour, maybe more—but then your phone chimed.

Picking up your phone quickly, hoping it was one of your close friends wanting to see you, you smiled wide, unlocking it with a press and swipe, staring at the message as it came up in front of your eyes, illuminating your face. It was your ex.

“Hey, Y/N. What’s up? Wanna get lunch? -X”

Scoffing, you immediately wanted to delete the message and toss your phone away, but something inside you pulled you back to your phone. You shouldn’t. You knew you shouldn’t. Even though you and your ex had a mutual break up and were still sort of friends, you were afraid of what Jaebum might think about you seeing him at all, even in a social setting. Chewing your lip, you stared at the message and ran your finger over the screen, chewing your lip as you contemplated what you could say back to him. Just as you lifted your thumbs to type it chimed again.

“I was thinking Sushi. Meet me at the bar on the corner in thirty? -X”

Your stomach growled as you read the word ‘sushi’ and you groaned, patting your abdomen with your hand, pouting. It made you hungry, and you hadn’t eaten since the night before. Maybe you should go. You would never cheat on Jaebum, so you didn’t see the harm in just having lunch with the guy. Lunch and then back home. How could that be bad? You would type back your reply, confirming that you would meet with him, though you made sure not to put any emojis or words that could lead him on. Lunch, that’s all this was.

“Sure thing, X. See you then. - ^_^ ”

Going out with your ex was always weird. Always. Everyone said that you won’t think about the memories of all the things that happened when you two were together. Everyone says that you and your ex could just be friends. But that’s not always true. Perhaps if you could get out of your head for a few minutes to actually focus on not freaking out about him being your ex, and pay attention to the fact that you’re not going to be alone for a few hours, then you could have a good time.

The sushi bar was littered with neon signs and metal accents, making it look both modern and attractive to the eye. You could remember when this place had opened, the hustle and bustle of what it had once been, now a bit tarnished. It had become a nice little bar, with minimal foot traffic and decent rolls, a place you could enjoy eating at that wouldn’t make your bank account cry out in pain.

It took you several moments to go inside, having gotten distracted by an obnoxiously pink neon sign that said “Gimme Sushi”, a cute poke at aegyo—but it made you think of Jaebum, a smile crossing your face a moment before you realized you’d just been loitering there awkwardly for about five minutes. Inhaling hard, you stared at the door handle. Shit or get off the pot. Maybe the conversation would be worth all of this stress; you prayed it would be.

Taking in a deep breath, you would walk into the bar with a fake air of confidence. Your hand on your hat, situating it, you would glance around the place for your ex, waving gently when you made eye contact. In your heart, you felt this might not have been the best idea, but you had been so starved for company. It was going to be fine. Jaebum would never find out, and if he did, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Right? It was just lunch, you repeated to yourself as you had a thousand times since you’d agreed to it, coming to sit in front of your ex with a soft, almost uncomfortable smile.

“Hey, Y/N.” He said casually, pushing his hair back. He always did that when he was trying to look cool. Your nose wrinkled, but you tried not to react. Jaebum looked better doing it, far better.

“Hey.” You said back in a gentle, friendly tone.

“How have you been?”

“Fine, and you?”

“Okay Not as good as I was when I was with you.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you frown and look away.

“Listen—”

“You look good. Have you been going to the gym? You seem…almost thicker.”

“Stop. That’s not appropriate.” You said, wrinkling your brows at him. You knew this was too good to be true.

“Not appropriate?” He leaned back in his chair, “…That’s not what you said when I texted you all of those times telling you that you were beautiful.”

“I never asked for any of that.” You said, waving a hand, contemplating just getting up to leave right then.

“No, but you didn’t stop me either.”

“But, I—”

“Look, Y/N, I know you want me. There’s no use in hiding it.”

“Stop saying stuff like that, I—”

“If you didn’t want me back, then why’d you agree to come here?”

“Because I thought we were friends and I wanted to eat lunch.” You said, utterly gob smacked that this happened. You couldn’t believe he was being like this. Shaking your head, you clear your throat, “I’m done.”

“Y/N. Tell me. Why? You knew I still cared—”

“I didn’t—” You said, almost frantic, your hands on the table and eyes direct.

“You did!” He raised his voice a bit.

“Look. I’m done.” You repeated, “I should have never come here.” Moving to stand, you would situate your bag over your shoulder. Just as you turned to leave, Jaebum appeared from seemingly nowhere, grabbing you by your wrist. He had come in without you noticing. You stared deeply at his eyes, the depth of their color having been one of the first things that attracted you to him, “Jaebum-ah…” you whispered, hearing the chair from behind you hit the ground as your ex clamored to his feet. Lunging forward, he would grip the table, nearly rounding it.

“Hey, they were having lunch with me, man! What the hell!” He called out at Jaebum, not sure who the guy was, having never seen your boyfriend before.

“Oh yeah?! Well, they are dating me, MAN.” He snarled at your ex, pulling you forward before pushing you behind him to stand in front of you in case the guy decided to swing.

“Take your hands off of them. They’re old enough to make their own decisions. You don’t own them. They want to have lunch with me.”

Jaebum looked as if he was ready to make your ex bleed. He stepped forward challengingly and the guy rounded the table, putting himself in Jaebum’s space, trying to hold his ground. Jaebum was bigger, his dominant form enough to overpower the male just with a look, but your ex wouldn’t back down, “Leave them be.” Jaebum warned, “—or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh? You’re gonna do something? Big idol? You wouldn’t risk breaking a nail, pussy. You prim and proper little boy group member. What are you gonna do? You ain’t shit, you—”

The sound of Jaebum’s knuckles connecting with your ex’s face was deafening in the small sushi bar. Your hands immediately went to your face to cover your mouth, gasping loudly behind your fingers. Jaebum was an idol. This was bad. So bad. Your ex-boyfriend’s face was bloodied and you couldn’t help but stare at Jaebum in complete surprise, more concerned about him and people having just seen him punch the living shit out of somebody, “Jaebum, that wa—” Before you could finish your sentence, that bloodied hand gripped your wrist once more and Jaebum pulled you out of the restaurant.

The street seemed colder as you found yourself drug toward an alleyway. Gripping your wrist hard, he pulled you in, pushing you against the cold brick of a wall, “I can’t believe you.” He breathed heavy, his chest rising and falling. He reminded you of a wolf in many ways, breathing through his teeth and hunched forward. His eyes were severe, focused, and his nose wrinkled when he was agitated, which he very much was.

“Jaebum, I…” You tried, glancing up at him. You hadn’t meant for this to happen. You looked almost ashamed, guilty, or an amalgam of both.

“You’re mine. How could you go and see your ex like this?”

“I didn’t mean to—”

Jaebum’s lips connected with yours so harshly you swore it would leave a bruise. He shoved you bodily against the wall, not hard enough to cause you any pain, but enough to shock your system. His lips were soft, but his kiss was hard, and the way he pressed against you made your knees weak. His hand glided up your chest, groping and rubbing, feeling over perky, sensitive flesh, which only made you moan into his mouth, your hips arching against him lewdly.

This was an alleyway. Jaebum was touching you so right in the most wrong of locations. His hand dropped, feeling along the contours of your body, diving down between your thigh and against your shorts, feeling at sensitive areas he hadn’t touched in more than a week. You keened against him, whimpering submissively at his hand, the slow, dense rub of that hand feeling better than anything you could have ever done yourself.

His hand found a perfect rhythm against your groin, a wet spot forming in your shorts. Your eyes rolled back into your head, your hips rocking against those fingers. Jaebum leaned into you, his head tipping to the side so that he could press his lips to your ear, “Who do you belong to?” He whispered, breathing out softly, the feeling of his hand driving you insane, your thighs twitching open to allow that hand in closer, deeper, allowing the hot press of it; the feeling of him rubbing you to ecstasy.

You were sure you’d never produced that much fluid in your life. The wetness that had gathered at the front of your pants was lewd. You bucked against his hand, your hands gripping the fabric of his shoulders. Your moans were picking up and your face was red, your eyes closing tight as you held on for dear life, “J-Jaebum-ah, please…”

“Please, what? You should have begged back there…when another guy was trying to take you for his own, mm?” He growled and rubbed faster, sending you into convulsions. He groaned, “Yeah, you like that…” He remarked, continuing, “…You’re mine.” He whispered, repeating it. You couldn’t hear his words in full, rather hearing their tone, the sound making you shake from within.

“J-Jaebum. I-I’m close, oh fuck…”

“Good. Cum for me.” His fingers continued their assault and his free hand lifted, pressing to the wall next to your head, bracing himself. You convulsed against his hand, unable to ignore his command. Your muscles trembled and your legs shook hard, barely able to keep yourself upright. Your head tipped back hard against the brick and you groaned loudly, shaking against him. You came undone in a flurry of pleasure, your hips jerking up against those fingers, your knuckles going white in his shirt.

“Fuck!” You cried out, shaking with orgasm, the fluid wetting the entire front of your shorts as you’re hips stilled and your entire body convulsed. You saw stars, his hands better than anything you could have ever gotten from that piece of shit that was bleeding in the restaurant still.

“That’s good, Y/N. Fuck, just like that. You look so fucking good.”

You trembled for what felt like eons, your thighs clamping down on his hand to stop it from moving when you felt too sensitive to carry on. Gasping to calm your breath, your eyelashes fluttered and you rolled your eyes to Jaebum, face heated and pupils wide. The coolness of the outside air tickled your nose and the tips of your ears, causing your face to turn, catching sight of the road from where you both where in the alleyway. You felt immediately bashful. Anyone could have seen!

“Fuck, I love you…” He whispered and kissed your lips gently, remaining close.

“I love you too.”

“Let’s go home.” He paused, licking his lips audibly, “I’m sorry I punched him.”

“Are you kidding me? Seeing you jealous…” You tipped your head, “…Was kind of hot.”

“…You’re ridiculous.” He chuckled, rolling his head to look away, clicking his tongue.

“Mm. Shush. Kiss me again.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
